fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Robotham
| clubnumber = | debut = QPR (a) (1 Sept 1903) | lastapp = Southampton (h) (4 Dec 1905) | firstgoal = Luton (h) (28 Nov 1903) | lastgoal = Luton (h) (28 Nov 1903) | joinedfrom = Wolverhampton Wanderers - Jun 1903 | leftfor = Brentford - Dec 1905 | leagueapps(gls) = 34 (0) | allapps(gls) = 54 (1) | otherclubs = Wolves Post Office Redshaw Albion (Leeds) (?-1899) Ossett (1899) Hunslet (1899-1901) Wolverhampton Wanderers (1901-1903) Brentford (1905-1906) Glossop North End (1906-1907) New Brompton (1907-1908) Wellington Town (1908-1909) | international = | apps(gls) = }} Harry Robotham was a half back who played at Fulham from 1903 until 1905. He was signed in preparation for the 1903-04 season, where Fulham were in a period of transition as they virtually transformed the entire first team during close season. A hard working wing-half, Harry was a regular in the side in his first season at Craven Cottage but lost his place to Bob Haworth and Bill Goldie in 1904-05. Sadly, Harry was killed at the Somme in World War I in September 1916 at the young age of 37. =Career= Before Fulham Harry played for Wolverhampton Post Office, Redshaw Albion and Ossett in his early playing days towards the late 19th century. He won West Yorkshire League and Cup medals with Hunslet before joiing Wolverhampton Wanderers, his hometwon club in August 1901. Here, he was made captain of the reserve team and also played 7 first team matches before his move to Fulham. Fulham (1903-1905) Harry enjoyed a good first season at the club after joining in June 1903. He joined a plethora of players as the club attempted to compete in the Southern League's highest division. He spent half the season at left-half, then the latter half at right-half owing to the signature of Bill Goldie midway through the season. Harry stayed a constant performer and playing in the majority of matches for the first team throughout the season. On 15 Feb 1904 he was bizarrely selected to play as a centre forward in a London League match away against London rivals Millwall, in a match that Fulham lost 8-1. In 1904-05, Harry struggled to continue his form from the previous season and he was kept out the side by the impressive Bob Haworth and Bill Goldie. In 1905-06, he found even less game time and moved on in December 1905. After Fulham He moved to London neighbours Brentford in December 1905 where he made 21 appearances. After this, he played 24 games for Second Division Glossop North End and was on the move again to New Brompton where he made a further 34 appearances. Harry enlisted at Wolverhampton with the Footballers 23rd Battalion of the Middlesex Regiment in 1915. He was killed in action on 12 September 1916 at the Somme. He is commemorated at the Threpval Memorial as his body was never found. =Statistics= Appearances =Fulham Matches= Editing in progress =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:England